Revelations
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: What if Rumpel didn't interrupt the Charming family's talk on the boat? (S3 E1. Charming feels!)
1. Heart Broken

Hey, everyone! Hope you're all having a good day. I know I've got a handful of stories that are waiting to be updated but the season premiere has inspired me! This baby is centered on the Charming family and the idea that Rumpel doesn't interrupt the conversation between the three.

Enjoy! Please review before you leave! Thank you!

**Revelations**

**Chapter one: Heart Broken**

Snow stood alone, away from everyone, her mind lost in the dark sky. She'd been arguing with herself for a while, trying to organize her thoughts, grasping for the right words to say.

Snow sighed in frustration when she looked up to find Neverland approaching. They would soon land, only to be thrown into battle with an enemy that even Rumpel feared. The time for shared feelings would soon be gone.

"Now or never," Snow murmured to herself before taking a deep breath and parting from her post.

As Snow walked across the deck, David spotted her movement from the corner of his eye. Quickly he caught up with his wife and gave her a look of uncertainty. Snow gave a small nod and smile before continuing on. When she reached Emma, she approached carefully.

"Hey, umm…" A sudden wave of apprehension washed over Snow. She looked over her shoulder to receive a nod of encouragement from her husband. With that, she looked to her daughter and said, "Emma, what happened to Neal and Henry..." Snow's voice trailed as she couldn't help but replay the scene. Waking up to find that her grandson had been abducted, watching him being forced to jump through a portal into the unknown, without his family, it was terrifying. "Honey, its not your fault. You can't blame yourself."

Emma looked to her mother, her lips tight, her eyes firm. "I don't," she said, her tone laced with a touch of anger. "I blame you. All this happened cause I listened to you. You say good always wins?" she challenged. "It doesn't. Not for me. I didn't grow up in some fairy tale land," she said hastily. "My experience is different. That's all I can go on."

Snow tried her best to hide the hurt she felt from showing on her face. Emma's reaction wasn't what she hoped for. "All we have to go on is ours," she countered gently. "So if you would just let us share our wisdom-"

"Look," Emma snapped, "I appreciate you trying to be parents. But we're the same age. We have equal amounts of wisdom. And all I want is Henry back."

"Emma-"

"I should never have broken the curse," Emma interrupted in frustration. "I should have just taken Henry and-"

"You're right. Then you'd be together," Snow reasoned. "We missed you growing up, Emma. We weren't there for you. We weren't there to protect you. Knowing all that we missed…" Snow shook her head at all the lost time that would never be found. "It haunts us everyday."

"And that's why we're here now," David added. "We don't want you to have to go through the same thing too. And you won't. We're going to get our family back," he finished with confidence.

That was it. David's words made Emma snap. "How can you two be so infuriatingly optimistic?!"

"Because its who we are," David said proudly.

"Why? Ever since you got your memories back, ever since you remembered that you're Snow White and Prince Charming, your lives have…they've… well, they've sucked!" Emma shouted in aggravation.

"No," David denied, shaking his head at the thought. "We found you. That's all we ever wanted."

"But at what cost?" Emma argued. "At the expense of Neal and Henry and countless other people!"

"Emma, the minute I let go of the belief that things will get better is the minute I know they wont," Snow explain. "We'll find Henry."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," Emma warned.

"It's a promise we will keep," David said with determination.

"No. You don't know that. You don't even know if he's still alive. So don't talk to me like I'm a naïve little girl, like I'll just believe every far-fetched idea you have because it sounds good. I am not a child anymore." Snow's face fell at the anger in her daughter's face, at the tears that were clouding Emma's blue eyes. "I stopped believing in fairy tales a long time ago. I stopped believing in magic. I stopped having faith in the idea that good always wins. Maybe, for a split second, I believed in true love. I was foolish enough to think it means something. But I was wrong. It doesn't. There's no power in it. It can't survive everything. It's all just… it's a bunch of crap!"

Snow's eyes grew wide. She couldn't hide her disbelief. "You don't believe that."

"I guess this just shows that you don't know me at all. Because if you did, you'd see that that's exactly what I believe."

Snow felt her heart breaking as her daughter walked away.

TBC…

Thoughts before you go? Please and thank you :D

Paste your document here...


	2. Punch Thrown

Wow! You guys are amazing! All the positive reviews and follows/favorites! So overwhelming! Thank you all so much! Hope you enjoy this next installment! Any questions, feel free to ask!

**Revelations**

**Chapter Two: Punch Thrown**

Watching his daughter disappear below deck, David was broken from his daze by his wife's words.

"It's our fault."

"No, it isn't. It's no one's fault but Greg and Tamara. Emma's just upset."

Snow turned to David, her eyes wide with fear. "We had a way out. If we would have just listened to her and opened a portal, we could have gotten everyone to the enchanted forest. Greg and Tamara wouldn't have had the chance to take Henry. We'd all be home right now."

"But Regina would be dead," he reminded her gently. "What you did, choosing to save her, that's the Snow White I've always known. That's the girl with the purest heart in all the land," David explained, a smile growing to his face.

Snow shook her head. "How many more times?"

"What?"

"How many more times do we keep saving her? This is all her fault. She's the reason _all _of this happened. All of the bad things that have happened to me, if it wasn't Regina behind them, than it was her mother. So, please, tell me, why do we keep saving her? Why do we give her chance after chance."

David couldn't hide his confusion. The way his wife was speaking, she wasn't being herself. As much as he hated to acknowledge it, that bit of darkness that blackened her heart from taking Cora's life, sometimes it clouded the goodness inside of her just enough to peak onto the surface.

"I know you better than anyone," David said while cupping her cheeks in his hands. "And I know that if you can, you will choose to do the right thing. And deep down, you know that saving Regina was the right thing."

Snow took a breath as she absorbed her husband's words. But she couldn't agree with them. "I'm sorry, David," she said while taking his hands from her cheeks. "But... no... Regina will always hold a grudge against me. She'll never forgive me for what happened. So, please, tell me, why do I have to keep forgiving her? I won't do it anymore. I won't keep giving her a free pass. She needs to be held accountable for what she's done."

Before David could answer, the boat shook violently. The pair looked to Hook who was trying to control the wheel.

"What's happening?!" David shouted.

"We're being attacked!" Hook yelled.

Snow ran to the side of the boat, peering over the edge. Her eyes squinted, trying to see through the dark waters when the boat rocked again, nearly sending her overboard. She backed away as David approached. He held tight to his wife as he looked over into the water.

"What's down there?!" David yelled.

"Mermaids!" Hook said. "And don't be fooled by their skimpy tops and pretty faces! They don't want you for a good time!"

"What do they want?!" Regina demanded as another bang nearly sent her to the floor.

"They love to send men overboard and watch them drown. I'd stay away from the edge, mate!" Hook cautioned.

David's expression grew angry as he rushed to the small cannon nearby. "I will not be capsized by mermaids."

"What the hell is going on?!" Emma demanded.

Snow turned to the voice to find that her daughter appeared on deck.

"We're under attack, love!" Hook shouted before gritting his teeth, fighting against a harsh wave that rattled the boat.

Emma didn't have time to roll her eyes as she was jerked to the ground. She held to a nearby pole, using it to get to her feet as David was busy firing shots away.

"This is ridiculous," Regina murmured while making her way to the edge of the boat. She fired fireball after fireball, a large grin on her face as she managed to scare some of them away. Regina was ready to send another attack when she spotted an injured mermaid who couldn't swim away as her blood colored the sea. Her smirk growing longer, Regina waved her hand, making the mermaid appear on deck.

Regina narrowed her eyes at the helpless creature as leaked poured from her tail. "If you don't stop them from attacking this boat, then I will end your life," Regina warned.

"Do not hurt her!" Snow warned.

Regina spun to the voice. "Why would you want to save someone who is trying to kill you?" she demanded.

"That's a good question," Snow agreed. "Why do I keep saving someone who, for years, has wanted nothing more than to see me dead. Because I really don't know anymore."

David, focused on one thing, pulled his sword from his belt and knelt behind the mermaid, holding the blade to her throat. "Make them stop. Now," he said firmly. "Or die."

Regina's smile grew at David's threat. "Finally, Prince Charming steps up to the plate. Fillet the bitch."

"David, don't!" Snow shouted.

"Stop!" Emma yelled. "We need to think about this!"

"There's nothing to think about!" Regina yelled. "If we don't kill her, then we'll all die!"

"You will die," the mermaid agreed as her hand scrambled for a large sea shell. "But not because of me," she said before blowing into the shell, a loud booming noise filling the air.

"What was that?" Emma question. "What did she do?"

"She warned them!" Hook shouted.

"If you don't think I have the power to kill you, you're wrong," Regina warned, her eyes on the mermaid.

"Though I don't care for her life, keeping her alive gives us leverage!" Hook said.

"He's right! We need to talk about this!" Emma added as another attack sent the boat rocking

"I'm done talking!" Regina said before standing upright and using her magic to the turn the mermaid to stone.

Snow's eyes widened at the scene as there was a loud crack in the sky. Lightening struck the water, not ten feet away.

"Regina," Emma said in disbelief, "what did you do?"

"I solved the problem."

"Clearly, you made it worse!" Snow yelled.

"It's better than you can say! You didn't do anything!"

"Why do you always choose evil!?" Snow demanded. "Why will you always hold a grudge against what a _child_ did!? Why cant you just... do the right thing?!" she exclaimed in frustration.

"The right thing?" Regina challenged. "So killing my mother, that was the right thing?!"

"At least I feel remorse for what I've done. You've ruined everything! You're the reason that my daughter had to grow up alone! You're the reason that everyone wasted twenty eight years being in some ridiculous trance you put them in just so you could get your way! You're a horrible person and you'll never change!"

"You're nothing but a naive little princess!"Regina shouted in retaliation.

That was it. Snow couldn't stand it anymore. Before she could realize it, her hand was balling into a fist and flying right into Regina's face.

_TBC..._

**Thoughts before you go? Please and thank you! P.S, I'm trying to organize a viewing party on Twitter for this Sunday's epi (EST) Would anyone like to join? My twitter handle is (at symbol) SpazticWriter. Hope to see hear from you**!


End file.
